Petals of the Same Sunflower
by Varmint
Summary: Wally West, ignored by most of the people around him, thought of as an annoying twerp. Russia, a large country that most fear. When Russia's well being is put in jeopardy, the Justice League gives Kid Flash the assignment of protecting him. Things start out rocky, but eventually... Can they find that they're just looking for the same thing?
1. Chapter 1

_"This is the last time I ever listen to the Bat."_ Kid Flash grouched as he and M'gann made their way through the Russian wilderness, both heavily coated as they tried to find their destination.

_"Why are we in this cold place again, Wally? And why wouldn't Batman let us bring the Bio-ship?"_ M'gann innocently asked as she floated beside the speedster, thankful that he hadn't run away like he normally would.

KF looked up at the dark sky before them, riddled with thousands of stars, and he had to admit; even in his angered state; it was beautiful. _"There could be Light activity in Russia, Megs, and we have to find out if so. And we couldn't risk being found out by the Light, seeing how they've caught up to our little game of Cat and Mouse."_ Wally answered as he brought his scarf up higher, up to his nose.

M'gann looked away from the angered red head towards the snow, amazed at how cold and evil such a small, beautiful thing could be.

They had both been sent into the Russian tundra to try to find the Light's base of operations, but they had yet to find anything. Right now- Wally mused- Robin was most probably playing video games in his luxurious room back at the Wayne Manor, while the rest of the team stayed in the warm and toasty cave.

All the while they froze their asses off for the sake of the mission...

_"You find anything yet, Megs?"_ Wally asked, looking towards the Martian, but refusing to open his mouth.

He was extremely thankful that the Bat had sent him with M'gann on the mission, not because he was crushing on her or anything, but because he could communicate with her without have to move many muscles. So he would just have to focus on his thoughts, not on his face... Which was promptly freezing.

_"No. But we _are_ closing in on the coordinates Batman gave us."_ M'gann told him, looking down at the holo-watch Batman had given her for the mission.

He insisted that they at least have this, and, even though Wally resented having to use this piece of technology that reminded him of the Bird he was currently pissed off at, M'gann had no problem accepting all the help they would get from the Bat.

Wally nodded and he looked forward, but still found the barren wasteland that was Russia's wilderness. _"Next time the Bat wants any of us to go to Russia, it's anyone but me!"_ He swore, green eyes filled with anger and hatred.

M'gann sighed at this, not really understanding why it was that Wally was complaining so much, but allowed him to rant. She; unlike her human friend; didn't really feel the cold as intensely, mostly because she could change her body into whatever she wanted. And the brand new thermal suit her uncle had given her for this mission was helping her.

Unlike Wally's old thermal suit, that _looked_ used and old. M'gann was curious about that, but didn't say anything for the small train of thoughts she suddenly found surprised her.

The gasp that elicited from M'gann's lips was enough to make Wally stop his rant and turn to her, only to find her still with her eyes wide, smiling slightly.

_"You find anything?"_ Wally asked, rubbing his gloved hands onto his arms to warm up a bit.

_"Yes! And it's extremely odd!" _M'gann explained, then floated a bit higher.

Wally's eyes widened at her words and her actions, _"What do you mean?"_

_"Follow me!"_ She exclaimed and took off flying, leaving Wally to groan.

_"At least I didn't use my superspeed till now! Means I must have _some_ snacks left!"_ He mused as he took off running behind her, easily catching up to her as she led towards what she had heard.

_"You going to explain what's going on, Megsy?"_ He asked her, but the Martian only shook her head.

_"Do you see that house?"_ She asked, making Wally look up from the snow.

He had been looking down to not have any snow fly onto his goggles, but now looked up to see a small and cozy looking log cabin in the middle of all the snow and trees, which made him smile. _"There's smoke coming from inside! That means people, right?"_ He smiled hopefully, all the while M'gann grinned toothily.

_"And there's more!"_ She said, and a few seconds later they were in front of the house's door, Wally jumping from side to side as he rubbed his hands together, all the while M'gann smiled with her head cocked to the side.

"You ready to understand this mission, Wally?" She asked out loud, making Wally look at her questioningly.

_"What do you mean?"_

M'gann could only giggle slightly as she knocked on the door, already knowing why Batman had sent them both to Russia. It wasn't because of the Light. If anything; if the thoughts that she had heard were of any indication; it was even more important. A literal matter of the survival of Russia.

"Who is there?" A quiet voice from inside the house asked them, making Wally's eyes widen even more.

"Please open the door, Sir!" M'gann called nicely, making Wally look at her as if she were insane.

Which she could be, if one actually thought about it...

"Okay!" Came the voice from inside, then there was some shuffling and the large wooden door opened to reveal a large, pale blonde man with a soft smile. "Privet!" He welcomed in his native tongue, making M'gann squeal.

"Hello, Mr. Russia!" She answered, then quickly dashed to hug the man tightly.

His violet eyes widened in shock at the green girl hugging, then he looked at her red-headed friend with a Flash insignia on his chest, and it all clicked into place.

"Oh! I know you two!" He announced, raising his hand to point at Kid Flash. "Speedy, right?" He asked innocently, making Wally sigh and shake his head.

"What else could be expected?" Wally asked himself, then he looked at M'gann, who had stopped hugging the man and was just smiling up at him. "What's going on, M'gann? Why are we here and not looking for the Light?"

"Light?" The man blinked, then looked into the cabin. "There is some in here."

Wally almost chuckled at the innocence that oozed from the tall man, but decided to just ignore it. "Why are we here?"

The man just smiled at how the teen brushed him off, then turned to the girl. "Would you come in, please? I could get you some hot cocoa, da."

M'gann nodded hastily and followed the tall man, all the while Wally wondered what was going on. If they really were supposed to meet with this man, why had Batman not just told them this? Why lie about the Light?

For all he knew this man could be from the Light... But he seemed too nice...

Either way, Wally was freezing outside and the fire that stared at him from inside the house was mocking him with its glow, so he just entered, closing the door behind him as the large man made his way to the kitchen to the left of them.

M'gann only smiled as the man went about making their hot chocolate, all the while the man smiled kindly. After a minute or two of silence as he created the drink, he had finished and brought the drinks towards Wally and M'gann.

"I believe you are wondering why the Batman sent you here, da?" He asked, handing a drink to M'gann and Wally.

Wally was extremely grateful for the hot beverage, for he was finally able to heat up after hours of cold weather, while M'gann took in slow sips of the drink as the man led them to the small living room.

"Yes, we would, sir." M'gann answered his question as she sat down beside Wally, all the while the man sat in the arm chair in front of them.

"Well, I believe I have to tell you who I am first." He smiled, eyes closed as he giggled at Wally's greedy gulps. "I am Russia."

And the hot liquid that Wally had been inhaling found its way to the man's face, the teenager's eyes wide at the sheer insanity of his words. The man; now Russia; kept his eyes closed rigidly, all the while his smile had disappeared into a tight frown.

"Oh my gosh!" Wally exclaimed, quickly getting up and speeding into the kitchen to find napkins. "I'm so sorry!" He said as he returned in less than a second, going to dab the napkins on the man's face.

Russia slowly got up as he allowed the teen to clean him up, extremely tense as the heat from the drink burned his skin. M'gann, all the while this happened, just shook her head with a smirk, wondering why Wally had to be so dramatic at times.

In less than a minute Wally had dried Russia, but the tall man had to go into his room to change his clothing, which had also been a victim to the spilled liquid. While he changed, M'gann mentally berated Wally, all the while the ginger just accepted the scolding.

Once Russia was back, oddly enough still wearing the same scarf with a clean version of his earlier uniform, they sat down once more and started speaking.

"So..." Wally started. "You're... _Russia_?" He asked, still not understanding what the man meant.

Russia only smiled in a childlike manner and started to explain. "Da. I am; how you say; a personification of my country." Russia told him, making Wally's eyes widen in shock. "And I find myself in quite a predicament."

Before Wally could start spouting off about how Russia couldn't be a _country_, M'gann spoke, making Russia turn to her. "And what would that predicament be, Mr. Russia?"

"Please just call me Russia." The man smiled kindly, eyes closed. "And America believes that there is this group of people planning to kidnap, to take control of Russia."

At these words Wally's disbelief was replaced by seriousness, understanding what this meant. "And if they take over Russia, they take over the largest country in the world..."

Russia nodded and opened his violet eyes, his kindness replaced by worry. "Which could start a plan for world domination."

M'gann looked from her teammate to the Russian, understand their words. "So... We're supposed to be your body guards now?" She asked.

Russia only shook his head. "Nyet, only Speedy will be with me. I can take care of myself, and I would only need any actual protection while going to the world meetings."

M'gann nodded, then looked down at the holo-watch Batman had given her. It was now beeping.

She pressed one of the buttons and up popped the stony face of Batman, making Russia's smile return; promptly creeping out both teenagers.

_'Russia.'_ He greeted, nodding to the country. _'I see Wally's and M'gann's mission went according to plan.'__  
_

"Da, Batman. Thank you so much for offering Speedy's services."

Wally groaned internally at the annoying name he had wanted to shake since he first began, but didn't bother correcting Russia. He was already used to it.

_'That is Kid Flash, Russia.'_ Batman corrected, making him blink in shock.

"Really?"

Batman nodded, then turned to M'gann. _'Ms. Martian, you will be staying with Russia and Kid Flash for tonight, but tomorrow you will back to where you first arrived in Russia. We cannot pick you up at Russia's home because we could be followed. I hope you don't mind the long walk.'_

M'gann only smiled kindly, waving it off. "Not at all, Batman. I actually enjoyed walking through the snow."

Batman nodded at her, then turned to Kid Flash. _'You will be staying with Russia until we have figured out who wants him and what they're planning with him.'_

Kid Flash frowned, crossing his arms. "And how long could that be? I have school to worry about."

Batman glared at him, not wanting any kind of lip from the young teen. _'We have already taken care of that Kid Flash. Now you will be staying with him for as long as needed, and you have to be prepared to not speak with your family for a while. It could jeopardize the mission.'_

Kid Flash now sighed, "So an undercover mission that I found out about just when I start. Smart move, Batsy."

Russia giggled at the tone, but turned back to Batman as the adult growled lowly. _'Do _not_ do anything stupid, Kid Flash. This is a matter of protecting the whole world. Batman out.'_

And the hologram disappeared, leaving the people in the cabin in silence. Kid Flash growled under his breath about a disrespectful Bat, all the while M'gann turned to Russia.

"I hope you do not mind me asking this, Mr. Russia, but is there a place where we can rest up? I have a long trek ahead of me tomorrow."

Russia only smiled and nodded, getting up from his chair. "Just follow me, Ms. Martian."

With that, both superheroes followed after the large man, the two with very different views of the situation, all the while Russia smiled happily. Maybe he now had new friends...

**So this was an extremely long first chapter for the newest story I wanted to write. I have now started loving Hetalia and decided to merge it with the first fandom I wrote for. I hope you all like this story, for I have been thinking about this for almost a month now.**

**Please review your thoughts and questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

The day after their initial meeting, Russia and Wally walked M'gann to the front door, her fellow ginger frowning slightly. He didn't like this at all... But a mission was a mission. And this one was extremely important.

"I'll try to come back in a week or so, KF." M'gann told him as she hugged him tightly, knowing that Wally wasn't comfortable with this at all.

"Just..." Kid sighed, not wanting to let her go, but alas, had to. "Be careful, okay?"

Now they looked one another straight in the eyes, and M'gann nodded. "I promise." She smiled, then turned to Russia and hugged him tightly. "It was an honor to meet you, Mr. Russia." She told him, all the while he patted her on the head.

"Likewise, Ms. Martian! I hope I get to see you soon, da!"

M'gann nodded at his enthusiasm, then started floating above the cabin's steps. "I'll see you later!" She said, then started flying away, leaving KF somewhat angered.

That Bat was out to kill all of them...

"Are we doing anything today, Russia?" Wally asked as soon as M'gann disappeared from sight, Wally feeling angered at having left M'gann to brave the Russian cold alone.

"Da." Russia answered, smiling softly as usual. "We will be going to the World Meeting."

Wally wanted to ask what that was and why he had to go, but he then remembered what Russia had said the day before. He would only really need protection in these meetings, and Wally had to be there. He wasn't about o give Batman another reason to hate him, and he really should have been grateful for this mission. This could just be his saving grace.

"How are we getting there?" Wally asked as he slowly looked around the small cabin they were currently in.

Cozy and warm. Such a harsh contrast to the cold and unforgiving conditions outside.

"We will head into town first, then we will be going on train. Safer than plane, da." Russia nodded to himself, smiling as he noticed how Kid Flash looked over his home.

KF now turned to the man, emerald eyes meeting purple. They just stared at one another, KF trying to read the man as Russia smiled innocently at him. What Wally found in the man's eyes was worrying. They were almost as cold as the Joker's own. Almost lifeless.

"You must dress heavily, Kid Flash. General Winter has not been kind this past season, da." Russia finally said, making the red head look away from him.

"You have anything I could wear?" The teen asked, looking at the kitchen to avoid the man's gaze. "My suit warms me about as much as a cup of ice cold water."

Russia frowned a bit at the comparison, not understanding why a superhero would not have the adequate form of dress, but still nodded. "We can stop in town to buy you something, Kid Flash. But, until then, you would have to make do with what you have."

Kid Flash nodded himself, then turned to him. "Thank you, Russia... Want to do anything to pass the time?" He asked, making Russia's smile return once more.

Seriously, it was starting to freak him out how much the man smiled. It seemed like nothing could affect his mood. Seriously.

"We actually have to get moving, da. If we do not make it to town before a certain hour, we'll be caught in oncoming snowstorm."

Kid Flash nodded at his words, and walked towards the door. "You lead, I follow." He informed, which made Russia quirk an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

KF now quirked an eyebrow at him, "I'm the fastest kid on the planet, Russia. I can follow you to town."

Russia nodded, even if his face was scrunched up in confusion, then pointed towards the back of the cabin. "My snowmobile is out there, da. Just give me a second."

KF only nodded and moved around the cabin, collecting his clothing. The heavy and overused black snow jacket that was supposed to protect him went over his clothing, while his snow pants weren't so bad. He had a scarf to cover his face and the gloves of his costume, but right now he hated the Bat for telling him that he wasn't going to be _needing_ his thermal suit.

"Ready!" Russia called from outside as Kid Flash placed his scarf on his face, making him walk out.

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

"Hey, Russia, you're early!" A very loud, blonde haired man with glasses exclaimed as soon as the tall nation walked into the large meeting room, making Kid Flash quirk an eyebrow.

Right now he was wearing his normal extremely colorful suit as he walked in behind Russia, glad that the inside of the building wasn't as freezing as the outside. And he was also thankful that the people up front sold hot chocolate, which had made Russia giggle as KF struggled with his Russian to ask for one.

"I am, Comrade! It is nice to see you!" Russia answered back, still smiling as he walked towards the man.

"You're never this early, right?" The man asked, all the while KF decided to look around the room.

It was a large table with many; and he was shocked at just how _many_; chairs all around, with small flags in front of each to designate each country that would be attending. KF ran through all of them, deciding that this was bound to be an extremely boring meeting with old farts that didn't like being here, and sighed.

"Nyet, I'm not." Russia told the man, standing on one side of the table as the other man stood in the other. "But it is somewhat hard to be late when you have a superhero rushing you to hurry up."

This made the man's eyes widen and he finally noticed Kid Flash looking around the room with a bored look, which just made him gasp in shock.

"That's Kid Flash!" He exclaimed, and before even Kid Flash could register it, the man was at his side and chattering vividly, talking about how cool he was.

The teen only raised his arms in a form of defense as he looked from the man to Russia, who was still smiling. "Yeah, I'm Kid Flash!" He finally yelled after the man said it for what must have been the eighth or ninth time, making him quiet down. "But that's not so shocking!"

The man stared at him for a little while, then smiled warmly. "Dude, you're _so _not like I thought you would be."

Now Kid quirked an eyebrow, "How did you picture me?"

The man shrugged, turning around to face Russia. "I don't know. Extremely loud, annoying, always munching on something unhealthy-"

"You're twins then, da?" Russia interrupted, making the man glare.

"I am _not_ annoying!"

"I'm not sure about that..." Kid Flash whispered under his breath, then looked up at the man. "Who are you, anyways? You're _way_ too happy to be here."

The man now turned to him, seemingly having forgotten his anger at Russia, and smiled as he pointed at himself with his thumb. "Why, I'm the Hero of Heroes, America!"

Kid Flash just stared at him, looked at Russia; who now wore a neutral frown; then shook his head. "I'm sorry if I don't believe you, but I'm still pretty new to do this. You're supposed to be the _nation, America_?"

The man now nodded, smiling at him.

KF just shook his head and decided that he would hold a funeral for his sanity later, then looked up as there was chatter from the door they had entered through, only to find more men; ages varying from what seemed like teens to late twenties; walking into the room.

"Awesome! We can get this meeting started!" America exclaimed in his loud voice, making one of the men there sigh.

He had abnormally large eyebrows and shaggy blonde hair, along with an aura of complete annoyance. "Must you be so loud, America?" He asked in a British accent, making Kid inwardly groan.

First a loud and annoying American, now a snobby British guy. What was next? A stupid Italian?

"Heck yeah, I must!" America answered, now in front of the man, who growled at his close proximity. "If I didn't, not everyone would hear my hero voice!"

The man sighed at the younger's answer, all the while another man started speaking. This one had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and he spoke with a French accent. "Oh, please do not start fighting already! It is too early!"

This, in turn, angered the Brit, and they started an argument between all three of them, while Kid only stared at them. The rest of the men that had entered just ignored their petty arguments and talked to each other as they took their own seats, seemingly used to this.

Kid sighed at this, then looked away from the argument; that continued with the Frenchman and the Brit fighting with America; to look at Russia. The man was smiling contently at the loud noises in the room, and Kid was surprised to find that no one was sitting beside him, but shrugged it off and walked towards him, deciding that this would be better than doing nothing.

He sat beside Russia, who opened his eyes in slight shock, and just shrugged, "Is this normal for them?"

Russia blinked, "For who?"

Kid then pointed at the three fighting men, who had now started throwing fists, which made Russia nod. "Oh, da. Britain and France do not get along all the time, and America just angers them a lot."

Kid wasn't even surprised at the names they had, deciding that, really, he was used to listen to Joker's crazy monologues and Lex's ramblings... This shouldn't surprise him so much.

Then there was a poke to Kid Flash's arm and he looked to his side, to find a very scared looking man with auburn hair and wide amber eyes.

"Yes?" He asked as the man shivered, looking from him to Russia in a worried manner.

"You do know who you're seated beside, right?" He asked in a less-than-perfect English, making Kid Flash sigh.

"Yes, I do. This is Russia." Kid answered, rolling his eyes as the man squealed at the very name.

"Italy! Vhat are you doing?" An angry sounding German accent boomed, making the man jump and screech, which just got Kid to actually smile.

How much of a coward was this guy?

"Nothing, Germany!" The man squealed, making the blonde that stood over him quirk an eyebrow. "I was just speaking to the new guy, that's all!"

"New guy?" The blonde; Germany, apparently; asked, now turning to Kid Flash. "Who are you?"

"Haha! I win again!" America was suddenly behind Kid Flash and Russia, making Germany glare while Italy cowered behind his big friend. "Take that Frenchy!"

The Frenchman was now tending to his disheveled hair, while Britain grumbled as he sat down, which made the rest of the men; and odd woman here and there; also sit down.

"Anyways, I have something very important to say! Russia's life is in danger, so the Hero in me decided to help the dirty commie out!"

Kid Flash barely heard the growl that escaped the nation's lips, but was somewhat confused by it. Wasn't Russia someone forever patient?

"Is that the only reason we are here, America, aru?" Now a Chinese looking man asked, clearly annoyed at the American's antics.

"No! Ve also have important matters to discuss!" Germany interjected before America could stick his foot in his mouth, making some of the men there groan. "Raise your hand if you vould like to speak, you only get eight minutes to state your point-"

And Kid drowned out the rest of the man's words. He looked around the room and noticed he wasn't the only one ignoring the German, but he did noticed something odd. Different men looked at both himself and Russia at some point of the meeting with worried or _scared_ looks, confusing him even more.

Russia seemed like a nice man, but it seemed that nobody else believed that. Especially that Italy fellow that was still cowering behind Germany, but that wasn't so shocking to Wally. He didn't seem like the kind that could even stand a fight, much less actually stand up to such a man like Russia.

And as he looked around the meeting room while America ranted about how much of a hero he was, Kid couldn't help but ask himself- 'What has the Bat gotten me into?'

**Sorry if the characters are not depicted perfectly, but I'm still pretty new to the fandom. Don't judge me too badly.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

A recess had been called in the meeting, allowing all of the people in the room to shuffle out and go to the waiting room at the front, where food was being handed out. Kid Flash waited until Russia had walked out of the room so he could leave, but he was stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to see who had stopped him, only to be met with the large German that had calmed down the whole meeting at the beginning.

"Can ve speak?" He asked in his thick accent, which only made Wally stare at him for a while.

What could he possibly want?

"Um... Sure." Wally answered hesitantly, not knowing what to think as the big man tried to smile reassuringly back at him.

"Please, come vith me." German motioned to a door that was at the other side of the room, making Wally even more suspicious.

Why couldn't they speak in the same room?

But, he still followed, curious as to what the man had to say. They walked straight out of the meeting room into a large hallway, where Italy was shivering violently while a Japanese man tried to calm him down.

"Does that boy not know he's in grave danger?!" Italy finally screamed, making Germany groan and Wally's eyes widen.

"Italy!" Japan scolded, not liking how Italy was disrespecting their fellow nation, Russia. "No matter what you think, you cannot thrust your own beriefs onto others!"

"But that's what Spain and Britain did!" Italy countered, all the while Germany and Italy stared at the scene before them.

"And they aporogized for that." Japan answered, getting Italy to sigh.

But before the hyperactive man could say anything, Germany cleared his throat, causing said man to scream and jump, all the while Japan just stared at Kid Flash and German.

"Germany-san." He greeted, smiling at his friend, then turned to the hero. "It is an honor to meet you, Kid Flash." He now bowed, making KF smile.

"It is an honor to meet _you_." He answered, bowing to the man.

Japan smiled back at him, then turned to Germany. "May I be taking my leave now, Germany-san? I promised China to meet him for some tea before we went back into the meeting."

Germany nodded at his ally and watched him leave, then turned to Kid Flash. Italy was still cowering in fear behind a pot of plants a few feet away from Kid Flash, which had the ginger smirking.

"Are you okay, Italy?" KF asked, which only made him squeal.

"I am sorry for having insulted friend Russia, Mr. Kid Flash! Please don't pierce my chest with your hands going at fast speeds and-!" He started screaming, but Germany's glare cut him off.

"Pierce... Your... _Chest_?" Kid repeated slowly, all the while Germany at glared at his friend.

"He is a hero, Italy. There is no way he vould do that." Germany scolded, but Italy shook his head.

"That's what Romano said he could do to me! I don't want to die, Doitsu!"

Germany sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, then turned to Kid with an embarrassed smile. "I am sorry about Italy over zhere. He sometimes forgets he must have manners." Germany apologized, but Kid Flash only smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Germany. I'm used to people acting like this."

The man nodded, not showing any kind of emotion at the words that had left the teenager's lips, actually surprising him. Did the German know of the horrors superheroes saw?

"Anyways, why is it that you wanted to speak with me? I'm kind of blowing my mission just being here." Kid Flash pried, while Germany looked down at him.

His eyes were bright blue, a blue he had never seen before, actually making him shiver a bit. They were strong and focused, yet held a tinge of warmth and kindness that he Kid was just not used to seeing in blue eyes. Green, maybe. But he had never seen this combination in blues before.

"I must admit I was a bit worried, but not as much as Italy." Germany started, grabbing the teen's attention. "You're mission is to protect Russia, _ja_?"

Kid nodded, wondering why the man asking this.

"Und you are staying with him for this mission too?"

Yet another nod.

The German seemed to process these answers, but before he could even open his mouth, Kid Flash found himself on the floor with a sobbing Italy on top of him.

"I am so sorry you have to deal with Russia! If I could, I would bust you out and take you to my home and give you pasta! Hey! Pasta is good! Do you like pasta-"

Italy was about to continue with his pasta line of thought when Germany picked him up by the collar of his uniform and glared at him. "How many times have I told you to not jump on people, Italy?"

The smaller nation cringed at Germany's tone and shrunk back, not wanting to get scolded by his best friend. As Italy cowered, Germany only sighed and turned to the teen. Kid Flash had gotten up and was staring at them with a small smile playing on his lips, arms crossed and completely relaxed.

"I am sorry about Italy. He still does not know when there are times to be rash, and when one shouldn't be." Germany apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time since he had walked into the small room, which actually amused him a bit. Is this what it was like whenever he was around Roy to embarrass him?

"Don't worry about it, Germany. But could you get back to the point of why you brought me here? Batman will kill me if he found I abandoned my mission to frolic and talk with the other nations." Wally pried even further, all the while Italy whimpered from his position, still being held up by Germany.

"Of course. I understand zhis completely." Germany told him, then looked around, as if making sure they were alone, and continued. "I am not the kind to speak vrongly of people, but you should be vary vhen around Russland. He is not one of the biggest nations because of his nice smile."

KF only quirked an eyebrow at this, and wanted to ask to know further, but there was a knock on the door they had come in through and Russia poked his head in. Italy; of course; squealed and jumped at seeing the nation they had been speaking of, while Germany and Kid Flash stood stoically.

"Hello, Kid Flash, Germany, Italy." He nodded at all of them, then turned to the hero. "I am going to head out to buy something for Amerika and he told me to bring you along."

KF nodded, then turned to the men he had been with. "It sure was... _interesting_ meeting you. Goodbye."_  
_

With that Kid left both men behind and followed Russia out of the building, a million thoughts buzzing through his head at a million miles an hour. Everyone seemed to cower from Russia as he passed, but the man's innocent smile never faltered. He was kind to everyone, even holding the door open for a woman wearing an apron to enter, but even she cowered away from him.

Why was everyone so afraid of Russia? And, more importantly, why did Batman assign _him_ to protect the country. Anybody in the team would've been a better candidate. Heck, even Robin would be good for this mission! He was supposed to be the impulsive twerp that didn't think things through, yet Batman assigned _him_. Why?

After a few minutes of walking in the cold Russian climate, Russia and Kid Flash were in front of a café, which made Kid frown. He was wearing the heavy clothing Russia had given him over his costume, but his mask was still seen.

"Please, come in, Speedy." Russia said kindly, holding the door open for the teen.

Kid Flash grimaced at the name yet again, but said nothing as he walked inside, deciding that his cover wouldn't be blown by a small mask. He had done more obvious things before and nothing had happened. Maybe his luck would turn out well today.

Inside the small café there were yells and squeals in the Russian language, a few that Kid could understand, but this was Russian to him. He knew a bit, but couldn't speak fluently. Russia walked straight to the counter and smiled at the lady in front of him and ordered something, all the while Kid just looked around.

It was a quaint café that had very little lighting, perfect for secrecy, and the tables were spread all around the small space. There were about twenty other people in the place, but they were all around, talking vehemently with their friends.

"Here you go."

After a few minutes of waiting Russia had walked up to the Kid Flash and given him a small glass of a clear liquid, smiling happily with a bag in his other hand.

Kid looked down at the liquid, curious as to what it was. "What is this, Ru... Sir?"

He wasn't sure if he should be calling him Russia out here, so sir was the best thing to cover it with. Russia still smiled even with his slip of the tongue, "Russian water, comrade. And please, call me Ivan."

Kid's eyes widened at what Russia said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Ru- I mean Ivan, but I can't drink this! I'm barely sixteen!"

Russia's smile never faltered as he shook his head. "Drink it, please. Nothing will happen from a small shot."

"Okay, but after this we're leaving, okay? Back to the meeting." Kid said as he slowly raised the liquid to his lips.

He wondered where Russia got the vodka from, seeing how this was a café and not a bar, but decided to not question it. If Russia was supposed to personify his people, he might have a few stereotypes.

The drink was bitter and burned his throat, and really he just wanted to spit it out and rinse his mouth out, but he didn't. He wasn't about to insult Russia, so he finished the small dosage and smacked his chest.

"Bitter." Was all he said, but that seemed to be enough for Russia, seeing how he turned to the door.

"We'll be going now. The meeting is bound to begin at any moment." Russia said as he walked towards the door, all the while Kid shook his head, his eyes watery.

That was really strong!

"I believe that is not going to happen, Russia." Suddenly there was a gun pointed at Russia's head, and someone behind Kid Flash.

But, Kid only noticed the man threatening Russia, and never turned around to see the danger he was in. "Ivan!" He screamed as he saw the glinting barrel of a gun pointed at his charge, and without thinking, he charged.

But everything went black.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness.

Darkness was the first thing Kid Flash's brain picked up as he slowly became conscious once more... After that came a searing pain in his back, making the red head hiss and curse and try to arch his back, most probably trying to get away from the pain.

That was when he noticed he was strapped down. When he found out he couldn't move his torso, Kid Flash tried to move his hands and legs, but found they were also bound.

And after a few seconds of his mind trying to process the new information, he opened his eyes and started thrashing against his bonds.

"Shit!" He hissed as he looked down at his body, noting how he was strapped onto a metal table, thoroughly bonded by metal and pieces of leather all around his body.

Whoever had taken him was smart enough to know to keep his whole body down, _tightly_. He could barely move...

"Ah, look who has awoken..."

The voice was muffled and muddled, Kid Flash's senses still pretty dulled by whatever he had been knocked out with, but there was something _familiar_ about the voice. Like he had heard it before.

Kid Flash blinked rapidly, his sight blurry and unfocused. Really, it was a miracle he had figured out what he was bound with... Whatever was in his system right now made his brain feel like mush, anything he had to process being understood way too slowly.

"Are we going to play with him or just leave him strapped there? If we're going to do nothing with the hero, then we really should just getting to working on Russia..."

Kid Flash groaned as he shook his head, some of the fog clearing in his brain and letting him distinguish the second voice from the first... And the meaning behind her words.

"Russia!" He gasped, eyes widening and anger rising, renewing his struggles to get out of his bonds.

Unfortunately, no amount of struggling would get him freed. The bonds were too many and too tight... He would need a miracle to get out.

"Oh, look at that. He actually seems _worried_ about the piece of filth. Can you believe that?" The first voice chuckled darkly, all the while there was a giggle from his companion.

"Well, he _is_ a hero. He should care about everyone, even trash like Russia..." This was the woman that spoke, giggling evilly at the notion.

Kid Flash growled in annoyance as he glared at anything he could find, finally able to look around the room and distinguish everything in it. It was a gray, metallic room with nothing in it except the metal bed he was in, a stand on its side, and a one-sided window right in front of him.

No one was in the room besides him, making Kid Flash infer that the people that were speaking to him were doing so via speaker.

"What do you think, Kid Flasher? Do we torture you, or the nation first?" The male taunted, making Kid Flash hiss and sneer at the glass.

He was a pitiful sight. His costume was tattered and scattered with dirt and what he could barely make out as blood, there was a huge tear in the middle of his mask, almost making his real face be seen, and his goggles were cracked... From what he could see from his position strapped to the table.

"Don't hurt Russia, you fucker!" Kid Flash yelled in a moment of pure anger, moving his hands around to try to find some kind of motion.

He barely could move them...

"Kid Flash first it is..."

Kid Flash's eyes widened as he saw a door that wasn't there before open, revealing a very large and muscular man with a petite and lithe young woman beside him.

"I will enjoy this." The woman sneered, smiling viciously at Kid Flash. "A lot."

* * *

"Wait a minute!" America suddenly screamed in the middle of the second part of the meeting, slamming his hand against the table to stop all of the arguments between the countries. "Something here's wrong!"

All of the people in the room looked at one another, wondering why America had burst out like that, all the while the man's eyes roamed over the room, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I can't help but feel that there's someone missing..." Britain murmured in agreement, also looking around to try to figure out who it could be.

"Is everyone here?" America asked.

All of the people looked at one another, mumbling their answers, then America sighed and rolled his eyes. "Roll call time!"

But before he could start screaming names out, the main doors to the room burst open, slamming against the walls and making everyone turn in shock.

Standing in the door was none other than the legendary Batman, making gasps leave the mouths of many of the men in the room. America's eyes were as wide as saucers as the dark man stalked towards the end of the table, glaring at everyone around him.

"Where is he?" Batman's voice was gravelly and scary, actually making some of the more cowardly countries flinch and start shaking.

His anger was clear from the words that left me, making America frown at the question. "Where's who?"

Batman's growl was audible throughout the whole room as he grasped America's shirt collar and pulled him close, glaring straight into America's eyes.

"Kid Flash. He was last in this building before his comm link was cut off and we lost any way of tracking him. So, before I become violent, tell me where he is." Batman growled, fists curling tightly around America's collar.

The blonde gasped and snapped his fingers, finally noticing who was missing from the moon. "Russia's not here either!"

Batman stared at him blankly, then released him rather forcefully, making the man stumble backwards. "You did not notice Kid Flash's and Russia's absence in the room?" He asked dully, making America blush and scratch the back of his neck.

"Well, you see..." America stuttered, then sighed and hung his head. "There're so many people here that we don't take roll call anymore. 'Sides, Russia's never early!"

Batman shook his head, glaring darkly at the shorter man. "Did I not tell you to watch over Russia and Kid Flash at all times? To never leave them alone unless it is to go back to their temporary hideout?"

For the first time in what seemed like ages not one of the countries spoke, most unaware of the real situation at hand, but the few that knew what Batman was talking about felt extremely guilty.

"You did... I'm sorry, Batman." England got up from his chair to stand behind America, placing a hand on the younger's shoulder.

Batman's glare did not soften at England's apology, and, if anything, it became darker. "Sorry will not bring back a child and a country. Where did they say they were going last?"

At this America jumped at the chance to be helpful to the hero, feeling horrible about having let him down, all the while the rest of the countries spoke quietly to each other, trying to figure out just what was going on. First Kid Flash and now Batman? Why were so many American heroes skulking around?

"There was a terrorist attack on that café just a half hour ago..." Batman muttered as he searched up the name of the small place after America explained why he had wanted Russia to go, scanning through his holo-screen. "Apparently ten of the patrons were kidnapped by... _ninjas_."

Batman's frown never faltered as he searched for leads, America looking over his shoulder with wide and amazed eyes, England a bit behind them with his arms crossed.

"That's it." Batman growled as he turned off the holo-screen. "Russia was kidnapped."

"How do you know?"

Batman turned to the voice behind him, finding a man shorter than himself but taller than America, with wild blonde hair and wearing a large black coat with red cuffs, blue eyes staring at him quizzically.

Batman's glare didn't falter when he laid eyes on the other man, yet grunted his response. "Witnesses put a large man with gray-like hair being dragged away, a teenage looking boy being dragged away behind him."

The blonde nodded and frowned at the bit of information, but before he could say anything, Batman's wrist beeped, making the man turn away from him.

"What is it?"

For the first time since the tallest man in the room arrived, Batman showed another emotion other than anger, face almost showing shock at the news he received.

"I have to go." Batman said in a tense voice, making to leave the room.

But America grasped his shoulder before he could leave, making him stop and turn to face he and the other blonde man.

"What's going on?" Denmark asked, voicing America's question.

Batman look from the taller blonde to the shorter, then allowed himself to speak. "A situation in Mount Justice. The Team is under attack. I have to get there."

With that the Bat stormed off, leaving all of the countries silent after him, none sure of what they could say.

"..._Vhat_ vas zhat?" Finally Prussia broke the silence, earning a glare from Germany and shrugs from the rest of the countries.

* * *

"Look at that, Kid Mouth has the most beautiful green eyes!"

"He takes pain exceptionally well! Maybe he's a masochist!"

"Shh, don't cry child! I promise it'll get worse!"

"Scream! Scream, Birdy! You sing so beautifully! Compose a melody for us!"

Kid Flash's torture was long and arduous. The man and the woman did not give him a single second to recover from whatever method they chose, making the pain continuous and long.

If the woman used the knife to carve 'love marks' all around his body, the man whipped him wherever he saw fit. If the man jolted him with electrical shocks, the woman placed a rag over his head and dumped water over his face. And; the worse yet; if both the man and the woman agreed, they would use a combination of all those torturing methods.

Kid Flash felt and heard his costume giving in and exposing his skin, allowing his torturers to feel more pleasure.

He had no idea how long this had been going on, and really, he didn't care. After a while his screams became hoarse whispers, his tears stopped flowing, and his struggles... just stopped.

His reasoning behind this was that if these two were too busy on him, it would buy Russia some time to maybe get free. Or, if not that, more time for the League to figure out where they were and save them. The only real thought the crossed through his mind right now was how he hoped Russia didn't have to go through this kind of torture.

Clearly, even though Russia was a country, there was something _human_ about him. And Kid Flash wasn't human. He could take this. But he wasn't sure about the man.

Another thought that he allowed himself was how much these two reminded him of the Joker, from the masks that covered their faces to the costumes that didn't leave much to the imagination, the only difference between them and the psycho was that they weren't using a clown motif and they weren't using a crowbar.

"I said," The man suddenly screamed after a rare moment of silence where they had allowed Kid Flash to recover, the boy panting heavily yet quietly. "Scream!" He yelled as he brought down a hammer on the boy's chest, eliciting a bloodcurdling scream as he _felt_ his sternum breaking.

The woman laughed psychotically at the boy's screams, then pet the man's head as if petting a cat. "Maybe we should let him relax. Besides, we still need him alive for what the bosses got planned."

Kid Flash panted with new tears forming in his eyes, each breath jostling the broken ribs and damaged sternum. Planned? These psychos had bosses?

"W..." Kid breathed, staring at the man and woman through bruised eyes. "...Boss?..."

The woman only smiled viciously at him and nodded, grasping his chin harshly. "The one team all humanity should fear, Love."

**Please review.**


End file.
